


i thought that you and me were getting better

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderswap, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school AU in which Calum's a girl and 5sos isn't a thing. Title from the Sick Puppies' "Don't Walk Away". I have no idea where this story is going tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i thought that you and me were getting better

"Hey Ash, have you seen my beanie?" Callie whispers frantically, trying to pick her clothes out of the mess of Ashton’s floor. Ashton grunts in his sleep, rolling over to avoid the morning light streaming through the gap in the curtain where it’s come detached from one of its rings. 

"Ashton, this is serious, I’m going to be late for practice," Callie moans, a bit louder now. Without opening his eyes, Ashton fishes under the pillow until his fingers close around the familiar soft-knit of Callie’s beloved red beanie. He tosses it in the general direction of Callie’s voice without any other indication that he’s awake. 

"Cheers babe!" Callie plants a kiss on his cheek before checking her cell. In the over-bright light of her display, the time reads 6:43 and Callie swears softly under her breath. "Fuck, I’m gonna be so late. I gotta go."

"Take 7th to Hensley. They’ve closed it so there won’t be any traffic." Ashton mumbles sleepily into the pillow.

"You’re the best," Callie calls over her shoulder as she sneaks through the door. "See you in second period."

"Love you," Ashton says belatedly before falling back asleep.

 

 

The next person to wake Ashton up is Harry, who pelts him with stuffed animals from the doorway with surprising accuracy for an 8 year old until Ashton roars out of bed and chases him around the house. Their mum has already left for work so Ashton sits Harry down at the breakfast table and makes him tea and Vegemite on toast with too much butter, just how Harry likes it and pretends not to see when Harry adds two heaping tablespoons of sugar to his mug.

Ashton finds one of Cal’s bra’s under his bed in his desperate search from his Bio textbook and shoves it in his backpack, rolling his eyes. Callie was alway sleeping through her alarm for 7 am soccer practice. There’s a rumbling outside and Harry’s sprinting out the door as fast as he can to catch the bus. Ashton still couldn’t work out why it was cooler for Harry to ride the bus than be dropped off by his big brother, but  Harry insisted on riding with his friends, so Ashton let him. It’s okay though, he alway has to censor his music with an 8 year old in the car. 

 

 

Michael has hit the snooze button seven times when his phone starts going off. He doesn’t have to look at it to know that it’s his daily wake up text from Callie, reminding him to get his lazy ass out of bed. He groans, but hauls himself upright none the less. Picking his way through the mess of half-crushed beer cans, broken guitar strings, greasy pizza boxes, and dirty socks that litter the floor of the flat. He finds an old band tee and skinny jeans that don’t smell too offensive, ignoring the holes that something has chewed through the collar.  Before leaving, Michael locks his guitar in the bathroom and pockets the key. The flat’s front door is flimsy but at least hiding his one valuable possession behind a second locked door makes him feel better. The stairs nearly trip him as Michael flies down them and collapses in the front seat of Ashton’s car.

"You know, you could try waking up earlier," Ashton goads, pulling out of park. He quickly ducks Mikey’s aggressive swing in response, "Just an idea, mate."

 

 

Luke pulls his beanie low over his head, slinging his bag over his hunched shoulders. The paper cup of over-sweet coffee is cooling too quickly in his hand, and he half considers dumping it. But his daily third period slump is enough to make him toss back the last of the cup’s contents with an exaggerated shudder. The tepid coffee nearly chokes him as someone claps him hard on the back. Stupid hat, ruining his peripheral vision. Luke nearly spits his coffee out on- oh shit, it’s Callie. Callie Hood is the girl’s soccer captain and also a complete babe and maybe the subject of Luke’s longest-running and most unfortunate crush to date. And only in the past couple of months was he able to actually talk to her. To be quite honest, Luke’s still a bit fuzzy on the details, but somehow he’s become friends with Callie. Well, Callie and her boyfriend, and their friend Michael, because things can never just be  _simple,_ can they?

"You alright then?" Callie giggles apologetically, flicking her damp black plait over her shoulder. "Didn’t mean to scare you."

Luke coughs, shaking his head wildly. 

"Shit, don’t hurt yourself there," Ashton’s voice comes from up the hall and then someone is whacking him on the back in earnest now and Luke can tell it’s Michael because the kid doesn’t know his own strength.

"Quit coughing," Michael instructs, and Luke rolls his eyes because if it were really that simple, he'd have gone and done it by now, wouldn't he?

"Thanks for the sound advice," he gasps, when at last he catches his breath. Michael ignores him. That seems to be Michael's MO, mostly. Luke can't tell is he's actually rude, or just thick. It's hard to tell if they're friends, really. It keeps Luke up at night sometimes, to be honest.

"Come on, let's scatter! The bell's about to ring," Ashton points out, stealing a kiss from Callie before turning down the hall, leaving them to follow his example.


End file.
